The present invention relates, in general, to an assay system and, in particular, to a molecular assay system for the detection and/or quantification of mouse T cell receptor excision circles. The present system can be used to detect newly produced naxc3xafve T lymphocytes.
T cell receptor excision circles (TRECS) are episomal DNA circles that are generated by the DNA recombination process that is used by T lymphocytes to produce antigen-specific T cell receptors. The non-replicated DNA circles are diluted out with cell division. The present invention provides a method of assaying for newly generated mouse naxc3xafve T lymphocytes based on the detection of signal joint TRECs.
The present invention relates generally to a molecular assay system for the detection and/or quantification of mouse T cell receptor excision circles. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of assaying for newly produced mouse naxc3xafve T lymphocytes.
Objects and advantages of the present invention will be clear from the description that follows.